


happily ever after

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Housewife Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photographer Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Harley comes home from work with a surprise for Peter.





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp we did together. It was originally titled fifty shades of bros because we're crackheads.

Harley can’t wait to get home. He hasn’t seen Peter since this morning when his beloved had been sleepy and clingy as he tried to get dressed for work. It was always hard leaving him in bed, sometimes in more ways than one. He would give his left arm to stay in bed with his boyfriend all day, but he likes going to work to keep Peter in the lap of luxury.

Loosening his tie as he drives, excitement thrums through Harley’s veins as he thinks about going home and holding Peter tight as they eat dinner. Being away from him is kind of like missing a limb, he can feel the loss and it aches deep in his bones.

Harley parks the car in the driveway, racing up the steps, and unlocking the front door with a jingle of keys. It’s a cozy house, Harley worked his ass off to get it for them, to provide for his boyfriend and let him pursue his photography without worrying about keeping food on the table. He’s proud of it, perfect for the two of them with a guest room for friends who crash overnight and maybe even a kid if Peter wants to adopt one. It’s no white picket fence, Harley things those are overrated. Peter is all Harley needs for a perfect house.

The house smells amazing and Harley grins, shutting the door quietly behind him. He loves it when Peter cooks because Harley burns water when he’s let in the kitchen.

Kicking off his shoes, he tiptoes into the house, heading to the kitchen where Peter looks adorable puttering away at the stove in a sweatshirt stolen from Harley’s side of their closet. He’s drowning in the fabric, sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he stirs something in a pot bigger than his head.

The only thing Peter really remembers from that morning is sleepily clinging to Harley while the other made an attempt to leave for work. 

When he had finally gotten up for the day, cold and alone, he messed around with his camera for a few hours, taking pictures of things that struck his interest. Right now he was throwing together dinner, a recipe he stole from Mr. Stark a little while back, it was Italian and coming along great.

Harley slides his arms around Peter’s waist, setting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissing his jaw sweetly. He buries his nose in Peter’s neck. “Hey darling,” he drawls, southern accent heavy in the way he knows makes Peter melt, “smells really good in here.”

Peter jumps, a small squeak coming from him. “Harls!” He giggles, leaning against Harley and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. “How was your day?” He asks, stirring the pot of noodles and then the sauce.

“Not bad. I always have to deal with a lot of idiots.” He presses his nose to Peter’s hair, inhaling the smell of peppermint, safety, and home. “It’s better now that I’m with you.”

Harley looks down into the pot, watching the sauce swirl around. “How was your day, baby? Not too boring, I hope.”

Peter nods his head towards his camera sitting on the dining table. “Me and Mr. Cam went out to explore, MJ and I had lunch too.” He explains, taking the spoon out of the pot and tapping the excess sauce off. It smells heavenly, the warm mix of spice swirling between them.

He turns to looks at Harley, “I hope your idiots at work weren’t too idiotic.” The corners of his mouth fall a little. He hates thinking about how Harley has to deal with disrespectful assholes at work who don’t take him seriously because they think he only got his job because he knows Tony.

“Nothing a couple of kisses can’t make better,” Harley whispers batting his eyelashes at Peter adorably. He ducks his head, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips with a sigh. His hands slide under his sweatshirt to splay across his tummy, pulling him close. “How’s MJ?”

Peter kisses Harley’s lips, then his cheek. “She’s doing good, her blog on conspiracy theories is getting more attention than she thought it would which is feeding her ego.” Peter laughs at the memory, MJ is such a crackhead. “Her, Ned and I are making plans to meet up sometime next week.” He smiles softly, happy to get to hang out with his idiot friends again.

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Harley whispers stepping away from Peter to start setting the table. He puts Peter’s camera away setting down their napkins and moving the flower vase. He passes by his boyfriend, unable to resist the urge to kiss his cheek as he grabs cutlery from the drawer for both of them.

Harley grabs two glasses from the cabinet and pulls open the fridge, cold air rushing over him and making him shiver. The shelves are stuffed full, the door lined with different kinds of beverages. They have three different kinds of juices cause Peter has an obsession, and there’s a bottle of their favourite kind of wine. Usually he’d pour them both water but today is a special day. “You want some wine, beloved?”

“Yes please,” Peter responds, pulling a strainer from underneath the cabinet and setting it in the sink, then he stirs the sauce again, turning the stove off so the noodles don’t burn. 

Carefully, Peter takes the pot of noodles and walks over to the sink, pouring them into the strainer. His nose scrunches up as the steam rises, making his arms itch uncomfortably.

Harley pours out two glasses of deep red wine, setting them down on the table at their seat. He readjusts the cutlery and the two plates, before heading over to see how Peter is doing. “Can I help with anything?”

Peter pours the noodles into the sauce and shakes his head. “I’m done here.” He bumps his hip against Harley’s. “Go clean up babe.” 

Peter presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before stirring the noodles into the sauce. The warm smell of the marinara sauce permeates the air and Harley sighs, resisting the urge to drool.

“Dinner smells amazing,” Harley returns the kiss with a smooch to the side of Peter’s head before getting out the cleaning supplies from under the sink.

Peter turns to look at Harley, his head cocked adorably to the side. “You think it smells good?”

“Yeah, I think it smells great,” Harley grins, “you always make the best food.”

Pink spreads across Peter’s high cheekbones and Harley tries to focus on cleaning instead of peppering kisses across Peter’s cheeks and exploring how far down his adorable blush goes. He’d like to eat first, and then maybe he’ll have Peter for dessert if things go well.

Peter is fairly clean about his cooking and after a cursory wipe down, the granite looks sparkling. Harley puts the Lysol away, washing his hands off in the sink. “I love you,” Harley sighs, the words coming easily as he wipes his hands dry on a dishtowel.

“I love you more,” Peter responds, a goofy smile glued to his face.

“I love you most, dork,” Harley shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics, a laugh bubbling past his lips. He drops into his seat and shifts back so Peter can sit on his lap when he finishes.

Peter grins himself, a blush high on his cheeks. He comes in with two plates of dinner, setting both down in front of Harley and taking his spot on Harley’s lap. “I love you most-est? Is that a word? That’s a word now.”

“Impossible,” Harley grins, nosing into Peter’s neck with a contented sigh. He ignores dinner and his growling stomach in favor of pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

“Yes possible,” Peter whines, kissing Harley’s forehead.

Harley’s hands slide up his boyfriend’s thighs to settle on his hips, pulling the brunet close. “What else did you do today, my darling?”

“I talked to May for a while, she and Happy are thinking about marriage.” He smiles softly at the thought of his aunt getting another chance at love. God, he loves her and he wants her to find someone she loves too. 

“What about you? What happened to you today?” Peter tilts his head to the side slightly.

“Nothing much,” Harley smiles indulgently, brushing Peter’s curls out of his face. “Mostly just waiting to come home and see you.” He reaches for a fork, spearing some of the pasta and offering Peter the first bite.

Peter rolls his eyes but takes the bite anyways, “You’re so overdramatic I have my own plate.” He laughs, beginning to eat his own food.

“I like feeding you,” Harley hums, taking a bite and savoring it as the taste explodes across his tongue. It’s like his young adulthood on a plate. Tony used to make it all the time when he visited the tower.

“So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?” Harley asks kissing the back of Peter’s neck. He splays a hand across his boyfriend’s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his fingers. “Do you want to cuddle? Take a bath? A foot massage? Whatever you want, just tell me and I will give it to you.”

Peter hums, taking another bite of his food. “Honestly? I just wanna cuddle with a movie and sleep,” he says, a yawn slipping through as soon as the words of sleep left his mouth.

“Sounds good to me,” Harley responds, setting his chin on Peter’s shoulder as he hugs the brunet tightly from behind. He takes another bite of pasta, chewing thoughtfully. “When we’re done, do you wanna pick the movie while I grab the snacks?”

“Do you really think we’ll need snacks?” Peter asks, his nose scrunching up in confusion as he takes another bite. The dinner he made is pretty filling. Does Harley not like it?

“No baby,” Harley runs a soothing hand up and down Peter’s side, kissing his shoulder. As always, he reads exactly what Peter is getting at. “Your food is amazing, but I’d love to make you dessert and spoil you the way you deserve.”

“You? In the kitchen?” Peter snorts. “Harley, I love you, but you can’t cook.” He teases, pressing a kiss to Harley’s cheek, resting a hand on his chest.

Harley pouts, burying his face in Peter’s shoulder with a high whine. He doesn’t sound offended though, just put out. They both remember the water burning disaster seven years ago when they first started dating. “You won’t even let me try? What if it’s really good?”

Peter thinks, an amused smile glued to his face, “Okay, I’ll let you have a try at it,” he caves, resting his head on top of Harley’s.

“Thank you, beloved.” Harley hums, kissing Peter’s jaw. “I love you so much.” He hugs Peter from behind, letting his eyes slide shut as he breathes his boyfriend in.

“I love you more.” Peter leans against Harley, a soft sigh escaping his lips, smiling gently.

Harley rolls his eyes, slotting his lips against Peter’s in a soft kiss. “I love you most.”

Shaking his head Peter giggles, “I love you most-est.” he says stubbornly, gently pinching Harley’s cheeks.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Harley smooths Peter’s hair out of his face with a smile. “That’s why I love you though.” He stands with Peter in his arms, cuddling him close in a tight hug before setting him on his feet. “Why don’t you get the movie ready while I put the dishes in the dishwasher and grab dessert?”

Kissing Harley again, Peter nods. “I’ll be in our room,” he says going upstairs to search for a movie.

Harley quickly clears the table, soaking the dishes and sticking them in the dishwasher before setting the cycle. He sighs, trying to relax his nerves as he fidgets anxiously with the cuffs of his shirt.

Digging into the back of the fridge, he pulls out a glass bucket with a bouquet of chocolate strawberries cut into elegant flowers and skewered in neat rows.

Sifting into the bottom of the bucket, Harley finds the skewer with Peter’s engagement ring on it, a large red ruby cut into a heart and set into glittering silver. He gives it one last inspection before putting it back into the bucket, heart in his throat.

Grabbing their half-empty wine glasses in his free hand, he heads up the stairs to their bedroom, anxiety making his hands sweaty.

While he was downstairs, Peter had climbed into their shared bed, pulling his knees to his chest as he began to look for a decent movie to play. He had one of Harley’s pillows hugged close to his torso as he quietly mumbled out a string of no’s for every movie he passed. 

“No, no, no, ew no, wait… no.” He goes on, finally stopping on a suspense movie that seems interesting enough.

“Hey darling,” Harley leans over the bed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips before handing him his wine glass.

He settles into bed beside the brunet, placing the bucket on a tray where both of them can reach it. He takes a sip of his own wine with a pleased hum. “I made these myself last night.” He gestures at the strawberry bouquet with a proud grin. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Peter’s eyes light up at the sight of the chocolate-covered strawberries as he presses play on the movie. “I’m impressed, Keener.” He smiles, taking a bite, humming shortly after. “I’m really impressed.” He laughs quietly, the sugar coursing through him already.

“I try to be impressive,” Harley grins leaning into Peter and cuddling into his side. He picks a skewer from the side, biting into a juicy strawberry with a sigh. He’s glad he’d taken the time to do this, food always calms him down when he’s anxious so it’s taking out two birds with one stone.

“You’re always impressive.” Peter rests his head on Harley’s shoulder, watching the movie with curious eyes and quietly munching on the dessert.

Anxious, Harley ignores the movie to focus on the bucket of skewered strawberries in front of them. His gaze zeroes in on the one with Peter’s dazzling engagement ring threaded through it. Suddenly, it doesn’t feel like enough.

“Hey Peter?” he whispers, a tense lilt to his voice.

Peter looks over at him, eyes laced with worry. “Yeah, babe?” He tilts his head slightly to the side.

Harley shakes his head trying to clear the anxiety off his face. He just needs to wait a little bit and then he can propose and hopefully, he won’t fuck it up. He sends Peter a wide grin. “I just wanted to say that I really love you and I’m happy you’re with me.”

The worry in Peter’s eyes gives way to admiration and he smiles back, “I really love you too.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to Harley’s temple.

Cupping Peter’s cheek, Harley slots a soft kiss against Peter’s lips, before pulling him closer, burying his face in the brunet’s neck. “I am the luckiest man on earth because I’m yours.”

Peter chuckles, running his fingers through Harley’s hair. “I’m loving the compliments here, really I am, but you know I get awkward around flattery.” He kisses Harley’s forehead. “But I do love you, Harley, so much.”

Harley hums into Peter’s neck, holding his boyfriend close. He knows Peter will probably say yes to getting married, but there’s still an inkling of fear that resides in his heart as he waits for Peter to find the ring.

“What’s up,  _ miele _ ?” Peter's voice is soft when he asks, his fingers never stop running their path through Harley’s hair.

“I just love you,” Harley whispers, the words muffled by Peter’s skin as he sighs into his boyfriend’s neck. He slides his arms around Peter’s waist, holding him close as he listens to the sound of his heart beating.

Peter sighs contently, “I love you more.” He says, burying his nose in Harley’s hair, inhaling his scent. He knows something isn’t okay with Harley but he chooses not to press it, instead, he kisses Harley’s forehead softly and returns his attention to the movie.

Harley lets his eyes slide shut, focusing on the feel of Peter underneath his fingers as he breathes in the smell of safety and home. Peter continues running his fingers through Harley’s hair, barely paying any attention to the movie. He makes a mental note to rewatch it later.

With a sigh, Harley closes his eyes, nosing into Peter’s neck before kissing across his jaw, nipping at the pale skin. “You’re so beautiful, beloved.”

Peter blushes, a faint smile resting on his face. “Hush.” He laughs quietly, grabbing another strawberry to eat. He bites into it, the juice dribbling halfway down his chin before Harley is kissing the drops away.

“You make me so happy,” Harley whispers, his eyes fluttering open as he tilts his head up to meet Peter’s gaze.

Peter kisses him quiet. “Harley stop,” he says in between fits of giggles, his blush darkening. He picks up another strawberry, gasping seconds later as his eyes go wide.

“I could never stop loving you, Peter.” Harley whispers, face open and honest as he leans forward to press another kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Peter Benjamin Parker, idiot of my life, and my own personal superhero, will you marry me?”

Peter looks between the ring and his boyfriend, he does this for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth as tears collect in his eyes. He tackles Harley into a hug, nodding fiercely, a sob escaping. “Oh, my god! Harley, you mad bastard, yes!”

“Yes?” Harley grins, eyes wide with surprise as he catches an armful of Peter. “Oh my god, you said yes!” A hysterical laugh bubbles out of Harley as he kisses his boyfr- no!! His fiancé softly. “We’re getting married!”

Peter pulls away from Harley, laughing madly as tears fall from his eyes. “Oh, my god, Harley, we’re getting married!” He runs his fingers through his messy curls, laughing and crying.

Harley hugs Peter close to his chest, relief bringing tears to his eyes as he cuddles his fiancé close. “I love you so much, darling. I could never be happier than I am in this moment right now with you.”

Peter only nods, hugging Harley back tightly, burying his face into the crook of Harley’s neck as he sniffles. “We’re getting married,” he says quietly, mostly to himself.

“I can’t wait to call you my husband,” Harley whispers, settling Peter on his lap with a sigh. He buries his face in Peter’s chest with a contented sigh “Harley Parker has a nice ring to it.”

“Peter Keener,” is all Peter says before erupting into a fit of laughter, holding his sides as he does so.

Harley snorts, quieting his future husband with a kiss, brushing his hair out of his face.”I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life spoiling you rotten.”

“Only on special occasions,” Peter adds, pressing kisses across Harley’s jaw.

Harley laughs, meeting Peter’s beautiful brown eyes with a wide smile. “Being married to you? Every day is going to be a special occasion.”

Peter laughs, cupping Harley’s cheeks with both hands, smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on Tumblr!  
Crystal: [@bibeanboi](https://bibeanboi.tumblr.com/)  
Kait: [@starksnack](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
